knight of the chuck
by 007chuck
Summary: chuck meets a old hero. Wich has 4 wheels and a red light. HIS name IS KITT. Finished and will do mroe if i get reivews . it is a corss over betwen knight rider and chuck.
1. Chapter 1

Knight of the chuck

Knight of the chuck

Chapter one.

"Thank god for the flash"

I am British and my spelling is rubbish but hay.

I will also not say that this is my best but it will get better promise

It was a lovely hot day outside the buy more but inside it was hell.

There were no customers for the nerd herders which was a good thing but the cooling system was on the blink and every one was getting cranky.

Most of all it was hell because there was nothing to do.

Big mike had told the herders to set up fans every were they could.

It was getting cooler but not by much. Chuck was board to death.

A news item on aircraft came on the screen a picture of a old hanger was shown.

Chuck felt a flash coming he mouthed o sweet relief.

Chuck had just flashed on a high secretly compound in LA run by fulcrum.

The flash consisted of this a Black car with a red Light. A black car with a Yellow light.

And the words hanger 55

And a symbol for no power allowed.

Chuck ran to Sarah. He walked in to the hotdog dungeon as Sarah called it.

"Chuck what is up" Sarah said with a tinge of hope. "I just Flashed on hanger at LA airport. Fulcrum have this hanger that they have put a lot of money in to keeping hidden. They spend 39 million in keeping that place hidden." chuck Rambled on at grate speed.

Sarah smiled.

Nice job chuck.

"You have not herd the best bit yet there is some thing that they do not want us to find."

Sarah called Casey on his phone

Casey was in the middle of selling a beast master the grill designed and build by Tim the tool man taller. Casey's right pocket vibrated twice he put his hand in and smiled to the customer. Do you mind if take this. The customer was to fascinated by the beast master to care. Casey walked a few paces and put the phone to his ear

.Casey smile widened with six words from Sarah "we have got a massive one".

Casey was like a cat how had got the cream and a piece of fish. "let me end this sale then we will go and party." Casey put the phone away "gun play and my 10th sale today what could make this day any better"

24 minutes later they were on the road.

According to Beckman there was no way fulcrum were going to get a drop on them this time. They were all tooled up including chuck with body armour . but chuck was in full police crowd control gear which chuck insisted had a screwdriver set and a pair of pliers.

Chuck thought he looked ridiculers Casey made a point to chuck on the way there "do you want to wear a t-shirt we play a song at your funeral". Chuck took the point.

Chuck said with a look of worry on his face "So why are you not putting me in the nerd herd car or the boot" . Casey looked at chuck "nice idea thanks chuck next time I will lock you in there with an oxygen mask".

Sarah looked at Casey with and angry stair.

"Now chuck this is a tranquilliser gun".

"If you are in danger shoot any one with it" . "Then get out if we are in danger and you hear us say run you will run." Sarah finished explaining to chuck . Casey added on the end "clear". "Ok" said chuck then added "shoot the bad guys they go for a nap got it"

Casey looked at chuck . "your ok with that" Casey looked at chuck worried about his state of mind .chuck smiled at Casey "perfectly ok because they are not dead and you can find information on them and they can pay for what they did". Casey smiled at Sarah. "good god I don't believe it chuck has sum balls".

She smiles "I was hoping he does".

Sarah parked up the nerd herder. They got out and Sarah and Casey ran to the hanger.

It was small about the size for a few small planes at most.

Casey gave a thumbs up as a single to chuck to come behind him. Chuck crouches and runs. clanging hard on the metal of the hanger. Sarah looks at chuck with a stare as Casey whacks him on the helmet . "quiet" Casey said with a whisper . Sarah chucked what looked like a ball in to the hanger there was a load bang, Sarah looked at a small screen showing 4 pictures. All of junk . they walked in . it was a hanger full of junk . but chuck found it strange for some reason. "Ok chuck explain to me why we are in a aircraft hanger full of junk" Casey said with scowl .

Chuck shook his hand at Casey "shut up I think I am flashing but I can not see anything". .Sarah went to chuck and looked at him like a doctor does during a check up. "OK describe it to me" Sarah said with a worried tone. "It fells just like you are going to sneeze but it does not happen." Chuck looked at the floor the pain was considerable.

"Ahhh" chuck screamed as he fell in pain to his knees Then he saw a crack in the floor. But chuck knew something was not correct . it looked strange he flet the crack it felt to perfect . "that is it" chuck said with a groan of pain. Chuck threw boxes out of the way as he followed the crack . He followed the crack till it was a rectangle shape on the floor about the size of 3 cars wide and 2 long on the floor. The flash finally came it was under ground 61 people a car up on ropes but still able to move its wheels and The word KITT


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 the Entrance of a IPOD**

**ok i know this is starting to drag on but i like it leave a lttel suspens .**

**next chapter we meet HIM ok pormis**

**read review pleas pleas **

* * *

Chapter 2 the Entrance of a IPOD

Chuck gave the details of the flash to Casey and Sarah.

As Chuck searched the hanger for a switch.

He found IT he flicked it and the section of floor dropped slowly at an angle.

Sarah and Casey got out there machine guns and coked them and put the laser sights on.Sarah did not need a laser sight she liked it on things like this because she could see were her spray of gun fire was hitting with a mirror she carried . so that she could affectively shoot round corners. Casey like his red dot sight for a hole different reason. He liked it so that he know the red dot is were the bullet would land. Casey had a smile on his face "61 you say" . Sarah looked at Casey and smiled. "Chuck behind us" Casey said. Chuck went behind them as they walked down the well lit ramp way for 35 meters. A large metallic door which looked like titanium stopped there path there was a door by the side of it.

A guard walked out stop . thud was all that was heard as chuck shot him with a stun gun, the guard was young man around chucks age. Casey and Sarah looked back at chuck ." He just got the wrong job" was all that chuck said. Casey went in to the guards room . Dam were they in luck all the screens were off but it looked to chuck like a old type of security system he installed once.

Chuck threw all the electrical switches on all the boards.

Chuck looked as all the screens went on. Ok we are in .

Casey said with a smile good get us the door open now pleas. Oh ok got it.

Chuck saw a set of six screens he looked at them and the hole complex seamed to be out of the dark ages. There was no finger print scanners no. No keypads for codes. There were doors and locks and keys . what was mores strange was what chuck saw on a table next to him a ham radio. A ham radio why . chuck walked quickly outside to the guard. And cheeked him just walkie-talkie not even a pin code.

What in the name was fulcrum doing.

Chuck looked back at the door high-tech. He walked back in carrying the guards radio.

Things got even stranger for Sarah and Casey. They had gotten round every single security measure.

At the end of the hall on the first level they saw a car lift, but it was very out of the ordinary because it had it's own generator.

Casey looked at Sarah " I bet you are glad you did not take that job with Bryce he must find it dull if this is the security"

Sarah looked at Casey " I am glad, but more to the point why aren't we being stopped and were is the computers or electricity"

Sarah taped her ear activating her communications device.

"Chuck can you tell what is going on". Chuck responded with a smirk must be very "old Intel 14 century I would say . and no one is interested. In you. Chuck can you see if they are monitoring anything at all".

He looked in the barracks cam. They were asleep no one was on guard.

"No you look fine you can head down."

And from the looks of it they only have small arms there weapon store is right next to the lift. And the barracks in on the other side next to the next lift.

Ok then, Sarah powered up the generator it was about the same power as a car moter. And made little noise Casey smiled this could be easier than I thought

He hoped on to the lift and pressed the button as Sarah jumped on .

As the lift slowly lowered chuck herd and alarm sound and he saw on the screen the guards were awaking up this was not good. "Casey Sarah you are going to have company and lots of it". He looked in horror as they gathered round the lift. He had 2 minutes maximum. He looked at the buttons and saw his IPOD resting there. Thank you Paul Megan. There was an internal speaker system for the entire base.

Chuck looked ok so I must stay awake. The earmuffs. He ran out of the guardroom and up to the hanger and saw some workman's ear protectors. He ran down to the guards room Casey Sarah said chuck just relax I have and idea. And sorry this is going to be noisy. Chuck plugged in his ipod and taped both the earphones to the microphone and turned on the speaker system and turned it up very high on all levels.

Pressed play as he put the ear phones on. The guards herd the sound of Paul Megan.

You will be soothed. You will be clam and you will sleep.

Every one on all floors. Fell down asleep..

Sarah and Casey looked at ach other as they started hearing Megan voice the felt drossy so they just lay down. Sarah looked a the guards there were a lot and she mouthed "thanks chuck"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 meeting a legend

Chapter 3 meeting a legend

Chuck saw every one was asleep so now to get Sarah and Casey out of there and get back up.

Chuck turned off his ipod . they were going to be asleep for an hour at most. Then he thought for a second he must turn out the lights that will give him a bit more time.

Chuck looked at all the screens he tern one of the screens on he did not tern on the first time .

A black car .

Chuck felt a flash come with ease

IT was technical specks on that car. The flash contained a video of a black transam smacking threw a big rig . Important thing about this was there was no driver. And it also showed the car going threw brick.

The flash ended. "I think we need that car" chuck said to him self.

Chuck walked out of the guards post and looked at the lift controls.. cant bring it back up . umm he looked there was a ladder down the shaft. Oh good. He stated climbing and went down the shaft. Chuck saw a hatch and he also herd some noise snoring coming form down below . "oh Casey you snore that is a pica of Intel I like" chuck popped the hatch and drops trough to the floor of the lift. He sees Sarah snoring .

"Well I never" He whispered.

Chuck looked at all of the men on the floor slope. Chuck walked buy all the sleeping guards and walked to the big door with the number 55 on it.

He opened the door using a crank

Chuck walked in letting the light through to the darkened room .

The car was dormant. The car was suspended 5 inches above the floor with cables

The car looked superb a 1987 Pontiac Transam. A black car which looked like it was painted with silk not standard car paint. From what chuck could tell it looked in perfect condition which was strange. All the cars form that time looked old but not this one it looked new almost futuristic in style.

So how am I going to get you out of here.

A moment after chuck had finished the sentence light came on a deep ruby red light came on the front grill of the car just in line with the bottom of the shut headlights.

The light was bright enough to fill the room with a red glow but not to dazzle chuck as he looked at the car. The light changed in to a single point of light that moved along form left to right at a slow but steady pace

Chuck gulped "It heard me" said with a sense of fear in his voice.

"Yes I did" came a calm British accent.

Chuck looked around quickly as if to find out were the voice was coming from.

Chuck blinked perhaps he was asleep to.

"You spoke."

"yes I spoke." "My name is the Knight Industries Two Thousand."

"KITT for easy reference, or Kit if you prefer." the British accent replied.

"So I think you were saying something about getting me out of here, sorry I did not catch your name"

Chuck was dumb struck for the first time in ages only Bryce's return had caused him to be dumbfounded.

Chuck blinked several times "My name is Chuck"

"Nice to meet you Chuck" KITT replied. KITT continued

"As I was saying you were saying about getting me out of here."

"oh yes I was" chuck said still trying to figer out if he was going mad or dreaming.

KITT spoke again "May I recommend you look to your left and crank me down a few inches."

"I should be able to get free very easily from there on in"

chuck looked at the crank and un locked it and craked slowly down till the chains were reasonably slack.

"Thank you Chuck"

"Do I take it you are the one how disabled the guards with the hypnotising audio a few moments ago"

"Yes KITT" chuck said with pride that he would only show in front of Sarah.

"Not a bad idea so would you like to get out of here" KITT's drivers side door opened silently. Chuck walked up to the door and got in.

Chuck looked around the cockpit with awe . KITT you look like Darth Vader's bathroom.

KITT said with a air of humour "You have not seen anything yet."

Kitts engine started and the lights started up slowly coming on all the instruments were activated one by one.

Kitt can you quite it down a bit because I have a load of people sleeping and I would like them to stay asleep.

"Oh I see your point" one of the small screens on Kitts dash showed the men on the floor asleep.

A button on one of the control panels on kit activated silent mode.

KITT we can not get trough those men on the floor chuck said with alarm.

Yes we can . KITT moved at a slow speed. "Hold on chuck" KITT said with a sense of pride . Chuck looked at one of the screens what are air seat belts. The seat began sucking chuck hard in to the seat and it kept him in the seat. Oh ok.. KITT raised the driver side of the car till it was on 2 wheels and a steady speed kit drove thought the men piled on the floor until they reached a few inches before the lift. KITT dropped the other wheel on to the floor.

Nice one KITT you are a car full of surprises. Oh I have to move Sarah and Casey.

Chuck got out of kitt and started moving Sarah . meanwhile Kitt's screens were showing Casey and Sarah. A grid was put over there faces and a picture of a younger Casey was show . 100 confirmed identity confirmed. A picture of Sarah and a younger Sarah was shown confirmed 100.

This is not good KITT said to himself.

OK Kitt you can get on the lift chuck said with a whisper.

KITT moved on to the lift. He removed the pictures of Casey and Sarah off the screens. Chuck pressed the lift switch and they started to rise.

The snoring Sarah was being dragged in to the back seat when chuck asked .

Pity you can not help with this KITT. Chuck said breathing heavily

KITT said with a sense of humour "I am not that good"

Chuck got Casey in. just as the lift was at the top.

Chuck got in the drivers seat. Ok KITT get us out of here.

Ok chuck.

KITT drove up the ramp and out of the hanger and stopped.

IS everything all right KITT.

No chuck I don't want your friends to see me but I need to talk to you but they are going to wake up soon . can you get them in that car and drive off.

Why Kitt

KITT responded with a tens tone in his voice "I have a bad with those people"

They are my friends KITT.

OK but I am sorry I must insist.

OH OK KITT were will you go.

I will keep in touch.

Chuck slowly got Sarah and Casey in to the herder.

He left them in the herder for a moment ok KITT it is nice to meet you.

Chuck closed the car door and turned to the herder.

Chuck . look in my boot.

KITT's boot opened

Chuck walked to the back and there was a black leather jacket from the 80s.

Chuck my previous owner would like you so the jacket and the watch take them.

KITT I can not at the moment and my friends will notice but I will take the watch and you came come and give me the jacket later.

Don't worry chuck you will see me later you have my word we have a lot to talk about. KITT said that in a reassuring tone.

Chuck shut the boot taking the watch.

See you around KITT.

DON'T worry . the watch said OH a communications device.

Press the button to talk back chuck and I will beep if I want to talk to you ok.

Ok KITT.

KITT drove away . chuck wondered if he actually would see KITT again.

Chuck put the

Now I think I will have to wake up Sarah and Casey.

Chuck got in the herder and drove for a wile as he turned on some noise rock music and put the windows down.

Casey as Sarah looked around confused. Were are we casey said sounding as if he was still asleep .

Hi sleepy heads you are on your way back to my place. Sarah stirred how did you think of using the Hypnotic sleeping aid I bought you.

I thought that you might like that . "wow chuck that was some clever thinking" Casey said ending it with a low grunt. Sarah smiled at chuck "nice one" she said with a smile on her face. "We better get out of our gear and then we can call it a day I think"

"Oh call general Beckman and tell her that there are sleeping people with no lift to let them up in the hanger".

"GOD dam Batowski are you trying to make us look bad".

Chuck smiled at Casey comment and just said "just thought I would have a go"

At a unknown location still images of a car leaving the hanger and of chuck and KITT were shown on a screen.

A man stepped in to the light he was wearing a dark suit like Tommy's so "sir your plan has worked"

"Yes it has now I will have my revenge and destroy his good name"

"Prepare stage two".

Ok I hope you liked it I will cut it there and leave you wondering for a wile.

Should I carry this on if you like it pleas review and tell me I know my style is a bit flaky but I will get better.

And a few questions will be answered in the next story like

Why is KITT scared of Casey and Sarah?

Why was KITT in a bunker in the first place?

How is the strange power how set thesis events in motion and why?

One or two will be answered not all of them.

Thanks for reading


End file.
